Explosions, questions, and answers
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: Wheeljack blowing himself to the pit and back was nothing new. The feelings he had for the grumpy medic were. How does Wheeljack figure it out? JxP, WxR.


_**Disclaimer- Transformers © Hasbro. Not mine. **_

_**Warnings- Mild slash. Jazz/Prowl **_

_** Wheeljack/Ratchet. Simply because I love these pairings. *smirks* **_

_** /------/**_

_**Blam!**_

The entire Ark shook from the explosion. Ratchet ran down the corridor with First Aid right behind him.

"Wheeljack! Are you all right?" Ratchet called.

No response.

"First Aid, help me find him, now!" Ratchet began digging through the rubble, trying to find the engineer.

After about five minutes, First Aid found him. "Here he is!"

It took another ten minutes to sufficiently remove the rubble to pull him out.

Wheeljack on-lined his optics, looking up at Ratchet and First Aid. He offered a smile, then remembered he had his blast mask on. He settled for a wave instead.

Ratchet looked down at Wheeljack, and sighed. "'Jack? What happened this time?"

Wheeljack cocked his head as he thought. "Not too sure, actually." He said, his headfins flashing a merry blue.

At Ratchet's frown, he glanced down at himself, noting the dents and scorch marks marring his chassis and arms. "Sorry, Ratch." he offered, a small laugh escaping.

Ratchet had his optics shuttered, imagining the hours it would take to repair Wheeljack. "What were you doing?" He finally asked.

Wheeljack grinned behind his blastmask. He pointed to where the desk had been. "I'd gotten something humans call 'high-grade explosives.' I wanted to see if I could use them to make a new bomb for Jazz to set on his next mission."

First Aid stifled a laugh when Ratchet glared at him. "I'll just, ah, leave now." he said, backing out of the lab.

Ratchet watched First Aid go, then turned his attention back to Wheeljack, who was looking around the decimated lab. "How did you get your hands on high grade explosives, and why did you think that was a good idea?"

Wheeljack shook his head. "I ain't tellin'. As for why I thought it was a good idea, that's easy. High grade explosives do more damage." He looked around his lab. "As you can see."

Ratchet sighed and held his hand out to Wheeljack. "Come on, let's get you to med-bay." he grunted as he pulled Wheeljack to his feet.

Wheeljack went to take a step towards the door, and staggered, going down on one knee. Ratchet knelt next to Wheeljack. "Is everything all right?" He asked, studying the scientist carefully.

Wheeljack sent him a grin. "Yup! I do believe that the humans call it vertigo. I stood up too fast, is all."

"Right." Ratchet said, scowling at Wheeljack. "And you expect me to believe that? Especially since I know for a fact that vertigo does not affect mechs?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "It was worth a shot." he said, giving Ratchet a winning smile that had the medic sighing, and shaking his head.

Ratchet wrapped an arm around Wheeljack's middle. "Up we get." he said, hauling Wheeljack onto his feet, bracing himself when he felt Wheeljack's leg try and give out on him.

If Ratchet hadn't been standing next to Wheeljack, he wouldn't have heard the soft gasp of pain come from the mech next to him. Ratchet looked at 'Jack, who had his optics shuttered. He made a snap decision. "'Jack, this is going to hurt, and I apologize ahead of time."

Before Wheeljack could say or do anything, Ratchet swept Wheeljack's legs out from under him, holding the scientist bridal-style. In an effort to balance himself, Wheeljack wrapped his arms around Ratchet.

"Um, mind if I ask why you're holding me like this?" Wheeljack asked, tilting his head to the side as he studied Ratchet.

Ratchet began making his way to the door, carefully stepping over rubble, and trying not to jar Wheeljack.

"You've damaged your left knee, and probably popped your hip strut out of place. You wouldn't be able to walk even if you wanted to." He said, his focus on the ground, as he finished picking his way through the lab.

They reached the door, and Ratchet glanced at Wheeljack. "You're going to have to open it. My hands are a little busy."

Wheeljack grinned and typed in the code to open the door. Ratchet turned sideways and edged out the door, and set off down the hall to the med-bay. Ratchet approached the doors, and groaned when he saw Jazz supporting Prowl. "What the slag happened to him?" he demanded, glaring at Jazz.

Jazz held his hands up in surrender. "It wasn't me! If ya wanna blame anyone, blame the twins! They made him lock up. I found him like this!"

Ratchet gave Jazz another glare before moving toward the doors, which slid open. He laid Wheeljack out on one of the berths, and looked back at Jazz. "Put him there." he said, pointing to an open berth. He then pointed to the doors. "Jazz. Out. Now."

Jazz saluted Ratchet and waved to Wheeljack, who waved back. The doors swished closed behind Jazz, leaving Ratchet with Wheeljack and Prowl. Ratchet glanced at Wheeljack, who had retracted his blast mask. "Will you be all right for a few minutes while I fix Prowl?"

Wheeljack gave Ratchet a look. "No." He rolled his optics and grinned. "I won't keel over. Go and help your brother." he said, motioning to the unconscious SIC.

Ratchet gave Wheeljack a look. "Sarcasm is unbecoming of you." he muttered, gathering the necessary tools.  
Wheeljack grinned at Ratchet's back. "Good thing I don't use it often, then, isn't it?"

"Yeah, actually." Ratchet said, glancing sideways at Wheeljack, who was smirking at him. He shook his head, and went back to work, Wheeljack watching over his shoulder as best as he could.

Wheeljack smiled when he saw Prowl's optics come back on-line. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Prowl." he commented.

Jazz stuck his head in the med-bay, his visor lightening when he saw Prowl was on-line. "Cool. Now I don't have to go kill a couple glitched-up spawns of Megatron."

Prowl sat up, frowned at Jazz, and then turned his attention to Ratchet. "Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet waved the thanks away. "Eh. Don't worry about it. I don't want to see you in here later though, so avoid the twins for the rest of the day."

"I will." Prowl said, sliding off the berth. As he headed for the door Ratchet stopped him. "I would also advise you going to the rec. room and getting a cube of energon. You're running low."

Prowl nodded, and disappeared with Jazz. Ratchet then turned to Wheeljack, who was watching Ratchet curiously. "When was the last time you recharged, Ratchet?"

Ratchet paused as he thought. "About a week ago?" he murmured.

Wheeljack stared at Ratchet. "And you haven't dropped from sheer exhaustion, why?" he demanded.

"I'm too slagging stubborn." Ratchet said, turning to get the tools needed to repair Wheeljack. "Now then, I have a couple options for you. One- I can sedate you, so you don't feel any pain, and I can wake you up when I'm done."

Ratchet met Wheeljack's gaze. "Or, option two- You can choose to stay conscious, and do your best to stay still, because no matter what I do, it's going to hurt."

Wheeljack considered. "I'll stay awake, if it's all the same to you."

Ratchet nodded once. "Very well. If you choose to change your mind, let me know." He bent down and began to work on Wheeljack's knee. He paused as Wheeljack shifted uncomfortably.

"Like I said, if you want to be out cold for this, let me know."

Wheeljack nodded as well. "I'll let you know, but I doubt it. You need someone to talk to. So, talk."

Ratchet leveled a look at Wheeljack. "About what, if I may ask."

Wheeljack blinked back at Ratchet. "No one can do what you do, and not have anything to say. I figure that there'd be something you wanna talk about."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "What makes you think I want to talk at all? For all you know, I like to be quiet when I work."

Wheeljack tilted his head and gave Ratchet a flat look. "Look, Ratch. You're lonely. I know it, and so does the rest of the Ark. Why do you think the Twins come in here so often?"

Ratchet smirked. "Because they get themselves slagged up from their pranks."

Wheeljack snorted. "Point. But even when they're not hurt, they come down here."

Ratchet nodded, never taking his focus off of the knee in front of him. "And I throw them out on their skid plates."

Wheeljack propped himself up on his elbows, and studied the CMO. "Why won't you let anyone in?" he asked quietly.

_That_ made Ratchet look up and stare at Wheeljack. "What?"

"You heard me. Why won't you let anyone in?" Before Ratchet could say anything, Wheeljack cut him off. "And I don't mean in to the med-bay. Why won't you let anyone see the real you, the mech behind the grumpy exterior?"

Ratchet studied Wheeljack, who was looking back at him. "Because the last time I trusted someone, the mech handed me over to the Decepticons. So forgive me if I try and keep everyone at a distance. I'd really like to not have a repeat."

Wheeljack sighed and laid back down on the berth. "You know that no one here would do that to you."

"It's not a matter of knowing. I know that. I just refuse to make myself vulnerable like that again." Ratchet said, returning his attention to Wheeljack's knee.

Wheeljack lifted his helm and gave Ratchet a small smile. "Have you told anyone that before?"

"No."

Wheeljack's smile got bigger. "So, I'm the first to know, huh?"

Ratchet paused in his work. "Yes." he said, resuming his work.

Wheeljack nodded, sensing that he should drop the topic. "Hey, once the bombs are done, ya wanna help me test 'em out?"

Ratchet looked up and glared at Wheeljack. "For the love of Primus! You are not seriously going to go back and try and blow yourself to the pit and back, are you?"

Wheeljack's innocent expression did not appease Ratchet. "You are!" he yelped, jabbing a welding torch in Wheeljack's direction. "Aren't you?" he demanded.

Wheeljack scooted back, afraid that the cranky CMO would throw it at his helm. "Maybe." he offered, giving Ratchet a winning smile. His optics widened as he saw the torch fly at his head.

_CLANG!_

_** /-----------------/**_

_One week later_

Wheeljack was humming to himself as he worked. He had been working on a little gift for Ratchet for over a week now.

Hopefully, Ratchet would take it.

He turned around to grab a screwdriver when he caught movement out of the corner of his optic. He yelped when he turned back to his project and Jazz was perched on the top of his desk.

"Yo."

Wheeljack grinned up at Jazz. "Hey yourself. Whatcha up to?"

Jazz grinned back. "Nothin' good, but that's not new. I actually have a question for ya."

Wheeljack set the screwdriver down and gave Jazz his undivided attention. "Okay. Shoot."

Jazz shifted on the corner of his desk. "How do ya tell someone ya like them?"

Wheeljack's optic ridges came together. "Define 'like.'"

"As in, love." Jazz mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Wheeljack smiled. "And if I may, who is the lucky mech?"

Jazz smiled back. "Prowl."

"Ah. If I was you, Jazz, I would just come out and tell him." Wheeljack said, tilting his head as he spoke.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. Here's to hopin' that he won't throw me out on my skid plates."

Wheeljack shook his head. "I highly doubt he'll do that." he said. "You may be surprised. Go tell him." Wheeljack urged, walking with Jazz to the doors of his lab.

Jazz gave Wheeljack a salute. "Thanks, 'Jack."

"Not a problem. Let me know how it goes, all right?"

Jazz nodded. "I will." With that, he headed down the hall towards Prowl's office.

Wheeljack watched until Jazz was out of sight. "Good luck." he murmured, turning and heading back to his project.

_** /------------------/**_

Wheeljack sat back and stretched. "There. I'm done." he said, looking down at the tiny device that sat on his desk.

With any luck, it would play a bunch of songs that Wheeljack knew Ratchet was fond of. Time for the test.

Wheeljack touched the button, and grinned when the device started playing a Cybertronian song. "Well, at least it works." he shut the device off, and stood.

The chime on his door sounded, and he called for whoever it was to come in.

Jazz bounded in the door, a huge grin on his face plates. Wheeljack grinned back, and leaned against his desk. "Am I to assume that my advice worked?"

"Yes!" Jazz said, wrapping the engineer in a hug so tight, it forced the air out of his intakes.

Wheeljack laughed, and hugged Jazz back. "I'm glad." he said, smiling at Jazz.

Jazz smiled back, and turned toward the door. "Ya gonna come in, or am I gonna have to drag your aft in here?"

"I did not want to interrupt." Prowl said softly, standing in the doorway. He stepped in, looking around the room with interest.

Wheeljack motioned Prowl over. When Prowl was close enough, Wheeljack gave him a quick hug. "Congratulations, to both of you."

Jazz grinned and wrapped his arms around the tactician's waist. "Thanks. If ya don't mind, we're gonna go grab some energon, and just chill in my quarters."

Wheeljack waved them out the door. "Why would I mind? Go and have a good time."

The doors swished closed, and Wheeljack couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face plates. _"I'm happy for them. Prowl especially. They both deserve to be happy, after what they both had to go through to just be together."_ he thought.

_** /---------------/**_

Wheeljack picked up the tiny music device, and studied it for a moment, before heading over to the med-bay. He tapped on the doors, and was greeted with a snarky reply.

"You going to come in, or are you going to admire the paintjob on the doors?"

Wheeljack stuck his head in, and sighed in relief when no wrench was forthcoming. He offered a smile at Ratchet, who blinked.

Clearly, Wheeljack was the last mech that the CMO was expecting to see. "Is everything all right, Wheeljack?" he asked, concern creeping into his tone.

Wheeljack grinned. "Yep. I thought that you could use a break, and I wanted to give you something, if you'll accept it."

Ratchet waved him in. "Come on, we'll go sit down in my quarters. More comfortable." he said, when he saw the look Wheeljack gave him.

Wheeljack followed Ratchet through the med-bay, and into the medic's quarters, which were situated behind the med-bay. "Nice." he said, looking the room over.

Ratchet shrugged. "I like my quarters well enough, I guess." He leveled the scientist with a look. "What brought this visit on?"

Wheeljack produced the little music device. "I made this as a 'thank you' for patching me up so often. It works, and I swear to Primus it won't explode. I think I got all your favorite songs on there. If I missed any, or got them wrong, let me know."

Ratchet held the music player in his palm as he inspected it. "How did you do this? The wiring is so delicate."

"Very carefully." Wheeljack said blandly.

Ratchet stared at Wheeljack, who shrugged. "Well, it's true. It took me the better part of the week to get the wiring right."

Ratchet gently set the music player down on his desk. "Thank you, Wheeljack. I appreciate it."

Wheeljack grinned. "You ain't gotta thank me. I wanted to do it."

"I will thank you regardless." Ratchet said, mouth quirking into a smile which Wheeljack couldn't help but return.

Ratchet studied Wheeljack for a moment. "Wheeljack. Do me a favor and lower your blast mask for me, will you?"

Wheeljack stared at Ratchet. "Why?"

Ratchet shrugged. "I've never seen you with it down."

Wheeljack blinked and retracted his mask, giving Ratchet a strange look. "There you go." he said, a grin crossing his face.

Ratchet didn't smile back. He instead reached out, and traced a jagged weld scar that ran from the top of Wheeljack's cheek to his jaw with a finger. "What happened?"

Wheeljack held still, as Ratchet traced the scar. "Eh. That's what I get for forgetting to put up my mask before I experiment." he said.

Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack. "Don't lie to me. What. Happened. Wheeljack."

Wheeljack shrugged. "I wasn't lying. I forgot to raise my blast mask, and the resulting explosion ripped my face open. I had to weld it shut. Now you see why I wear the blast mask so much. No one really likes to look at it."

"Ah." Ratchet said. "Am I to assume that you were working with Sentinel Prime when this happened?" At Wheeljack's nod, Ratchet frowned. "Why didn't you go see First Aid?"

Wheeljack gave a short, bitter laugh. "I tried. Sentinel Prime stopped him from treating me. Said that if I got myself slagged up, then I should patch myself back up. So I did. First Aid came by my quarters later that evening, but I'd already welded it closed, and the most he could do was smooth it over, and give me a lot of painkillers."

Ratchet growled. "Sentinel Prime is an arrogant glitch-head that needs to be put out of our misery. Why do you still like the guy?"

"I don't." Wheeljack said flatly.

Ratchet sighed, noting that Wheeljack's optics were dim. "'Jack?" he waited until Wheeljack met his optics. "What is bothering you?"

Wheeljack blinked. "Nothing. Just thinking, is all." he said, forcing cheerfulness into his voice, hoping that Ratchet wouldn't notice.

No such luck.

Honestly, Wheeljack really shouldn't have tried, now that he thought about it. Ratchet was too sharp. "Don't give me that bull-slag, 'Jack. I've known you for far too long to not know when something is bothering you." Ratchet said, concern coloring his tone.

Wheeljack sighed. "I have a problem."

"Okay. Maybe I can help." Ratchet said, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, hands folded under his chin.

Wheeljack avoided making optic contact with the CMO. "I like this mech, and I'm not sure he likes me back."

Ratchet frowned. He'd liked Wheeljack for a long while now, and only Optimus knew. So to hear that Wheeljack had feelings for another mech bothered him.

A lot.

"Who is it? Perceptor?" he asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

Wheeljack gave Ratchet a look he would have thought was funny if he hadn't been planning on off-lining Perceptor if that was who the engineer liked. "No! Perceptor is more like my brother. That's gross."

"Then who?" he asked, running over every mech who was unattached, not counting himself.

He almost didn't catch Wheeljack's reply.

"You."

Ratchet froze. "What?"

"I like you, Ratchet." Wheeljack said again.

Taking the medic's silence as an order to explain, he began to babble. "If you don't like me that way, I understand! I'm not trying to force you into something you don't want."

Ratchet tried several times to get a word in edgewise, but found he couldn't. Wheeljack just wouldn't shut up.

"I know it's sudden, and that you might not return my feelin-mph!" Wheeljack was cut off by Ratchet's hand over his mouth.

Ratchet stared at Wheeljack. "Are you going to hush and let me talk?" He felt Wheeljack nod before he moved his hand. "Now then. I have a problem, 'Jack."

Wheeljack opened his mouth to speak, but Ratchet held his hand up, forestalling Wheeljack. "I happen to be head over heels for a mech who seems convinced he's forcing me into a relationship. Now then, who do you think this mech is?" he asked, looking pointedly at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack's optics widened. His mouth opened, but no words would come. He pointed at himself. "Me?" He squeaked.

At Ratchet's nod, a brilliant smile crossed his face. "Really?" he asked, standing and looking at Ratchet.

Ratchet stood as well, so that Wheeljack had to tilt his head back to look into Ratchet's optics. "Really."

Wheeljack gave an undignified whoop of happiness, tackling the medic to the ground, his arms around Ratchet's waist, his helm resting on Ratchet's chassis. "I'm glad."

/--------------------/

_**A/N- Hopefully, I did the characters justice. I"ve never written a 'Jack/Ratch fic before, so go easy on me. I thought I'd leave it on a fluffy note. **_


End file.
